Daedric Shrines (Morrowind)
The following is a list of Daedric Shrines found in . Azura Azura, in the Shrine of Azura (southeast corner of mainland, a long way east of Molag Mar). There is a huge statue of Azura standing on the clifftop: this is not the one the player talks to, it just serves as a marker for the shrine entrance which is underneath it (visible only from the seaward side). Enter the shrine to talk to the statue of Azura within. This is the only Daedric shrine with no enemies and no treasure except the item that Azura gives for completing the quest. Her quest sends the Nerevarine to an island in the far northern Sheogorad region - the island that is just off the NW coast of the largest island of the region, which contains the village of Dagon Fel. Enemies there include several minor Daedra monsters as well as a named Golden Saint (fixed), and others (random), the important one is the Saint - kill it and return with the Ring it was carrying to receive the Azura's Star. Boethiah Boethiah, in a hidden shrine under the sea somewhat to the northwest of Hla Oad, west and a bit north of the Ashurnibibi Daedric Shrine (there is no "inside" to this shrine and no entrance, just ruined outbuildings). The statue is in several pieces outside. Talk to its head, lying on the sea floor near the rest of the statue, and it's a long way under deep water, one will need water breathing: either a long lasting effect or a constant effect. His quest sends the player to Caldera find a person, and Vivec to find a unique book (take 2000 gold). Then after 45 days show up at Khartag Point (NW of Gnaar Mok: a promontory off the mainland, not the islands which are in another part of the sector), to talk to the Daedra's new statue and receive the reward, Goldbrand. There are no fights in this quest except for the random wildlife encountered while trying to reach the old and new statues. Mephala Mephala, in the Morag Tong hideout under the Arena. Talk first to the priest and then to the altar, there is no statue. (Many people mistake this for a Morag Tong quest but it doesn't actually count as one of the faction's quests; nonmembers can do it). The action in his quest is in Balmora. There are no fights in this quest, but one murder (which must be done with all stealth and secrecy.) Sheogorath Sheogorath, in the shrine of Ihinipalit under Vivec St. Delyn. There is a late Temple quest given by the Vivec Temple to kill the worshipers in this shrine, but they may be cleared out before being given the quest (the Temple will give credit for doing it after the fact.) His quest is first to the most northwesterly island of the Sheogorad region (pretty much north of the center of the map in fact, since the Sheogorad islands are somewhat east of center), and then to the island directly eastwards from that. There is a somewhat ridiculous fight in this quest, killing a fairly non-dangerous monster with a totally useless weapon. (In fact one can cheat, killing the monster with a spell that acts over time such as Greater Firestorm, and switching back to the weapon before it dies: or it can be hit with a powerful weapon to knock off most of its health. The important thing is, its last hit point must fall from an attack with the useless weapon.) Molag Bal Molag Bal, in the shrine of Yansirramus, somewhere in the islands west of Sadrith Mora and Tel Aruhn. His quest is in a cave in the northern Ashlands, north of the Ghostfence and near the ruined Dunmer strongholds of Falasmaryon and Kogoruhn. In addition to the Daedra monsters in the cave, which include Daedroths (among the more powerful Daedric monsters), the cave is hard to find and even getting there can prove a problem, and the final boss is a Daedroth. At least, although Molag Bal is evil, he doesn't ask that anybody good be killed to receive his favors. Mehrunes Dagon Mehrunes Dagon, in the shrine of Yasammidan on the far northwestern corner of the mainland, the shrine is in fact half underwater. It is just to the west of a Dwemer ruin which stands at the top of a cliff and is called Arkngthunch-Sturdumz. His quest will send the player to an Ancestral Tomb in the Molag Amur region, near the Erabenimsun Ashlander Camp. The item to collect there does not, in fact, look impressive, but there are no other "Rusty Daggers" in the game, and Mehrunes Dagon will convert it back to a more impressive item when it is brought back to him. Surprisingly, the only fights in the tomb are of random tomb monsters, not all that impressive, but Mehrunes Dagon will send a Dremora Lord to test the Nerevarine's mettle when he is first spoken to, and only afterwards give the quest. Malacath Malacath, in the shrine of Assurdirapal, on the northern island containing Ald Redaynia (it's the island which is very long east to west and very thin from north to south: the shrine is roughly in the middle of it). At first, his quest is to go to Vivec to ask some questions, but the answers will point towards Gnaar Mok: one can save considerable time by going there instead. Be prepared for a fight against three enemies: who will not attack on sight, but choosing the right conversational options will turn them hostile. They're actually all pretty nasty pieces of work, so even if playing "good" have no qualms about killing them. ru:Даэдрические святилища (Morrowind)